clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair 2012
The Fair 2012 was a party in Club Penguin that occurred in September 2012. It was the 6th Fair in Club Penguin. Unlike past fairs Rockhopper did not visit, because he attended the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It was first confirmed in the Club Penguin Times. Free items Prizes Non-Members *The Non-Members Prize Booth was located at the Forest. Members *The Members Prize Booth was located at the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. Glitches *There was a glitch on all the servers where Halloween Music was playing at the Dojo. Trivia *Unlike the other fairs, this year the Great Puffle Circus was opened for all players. *Rookie was waddling around the island during the construction, just like the Penguin Band waddled around during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction. *More prizes were added to both booths on September 27, 2012. *The Taa Daa, The Mischief Maker, and the Mischief Maker Costume were the only new prizes, all the others were prizes from previous fairs. *It was the first Fair to allow players to save their tickets after logging off. Gallery Sneak Peeks UpcomingEvents823.png|A sneak peek in issue #357 of the Club Penguin Times RookieSeptember.png|The Club Penguin Times confirming Rookie is coming to The Fair 2012 sneakpeak22.png|A sneak peek of The Fair 2012 from the Club Penguin Times Issue #358 CPRookieNewsTweet.png|''Club Penguin's'' tweet about Rookie attending TheFairTwitter.png|Club Penguin confirming that you can save your tickets during The Fair 2012 Fair Advert.jpg|An advertisement for The Fair 2012 no sneak peek fair 2012.PNG|There will be no Club Penguin The Fair 2012 sneak peek video Snapshot 9:29:12 10:17 AM.png|The homepage for the party Videos The Fair Help make sure Rookie doesn't crash the party! Official Club Penguin The Fair Top 10 - On Now Until Oct. 2 Official Club Penguin|''Top 10 Things To Do at the Fair 2012!'' Advertisements FairAirTCPT359P1.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #359 FairAirTCPT359P2.png|Part 2 of The Fair is in the Air. TCPT359UE.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #359 FairCountdownTCPT360.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #360 FairCountdownTCPT360P2.png|Part 2 of Countdown to the Fair. Fair2012Upcoming.png|More news about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #360 WelcometotheFair361Part1.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #361 WelcometotheFair361Part2.png|Part 2 of Welcome to the Fair! FairTCPT361UE.png|News about more prizes in the Club Penguin Times Issue #361 Homepage Fair2012LogIn.png|The party first homepage Login Screens Screenshot 1684.png|First login screen of the party Logoff screens FallFair12LogOutS.png|First log off screen of the party Construction The Fair 2010 construction Beach.png|Beach Rooms The Fair 2012 Beach.png|Beach The Fair 2011 Beacon.png|Beacon The Fair 2011 Bonus Game Room.png|Bonus Game Room The Fair 2012 Cove.png|Cove The Fair 2011 Dock.png|Dock The Fair 2012 Forest.png|Forest The Fair 2012 Forest 2.png|Forest after more prizes were added The Fair 2011 Great Puffle Circus.png|Great Puffle Circus The Fair 2012 Great Puffle Circus Entrance.png|Great Puffle Circus Entrance The Fair 2012 Great Puffle Circus Entrance 2.png|Great Puffle Circus Entrance after more prizes were added The Fair 2011 Iceberg.png|Iceberg The Fair 2009 Night Club.png|Night Club The Fair 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor The Fair 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza The Fair 2011 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill The Fair 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village The Fair 2012 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts The Fair 2011 Stadium.png|Stadium The Fair 2012 Town.png|Town Banners Fair2012Partybanner.gif Prize Booth The Fair 2012 Prize Booth.png|Prize Booth The Fair 2012 Prize Booth 2.png|Updated Prize Booth on September 27, 2012 The Fair 2012 Member Prize Booth.png|Member's Prize Booth The Fair 2012 Member Prize Booth 2.png|Updated Member's Prize Booth on September 27, 2012 The Fair 2012 Member Prize Booth 2 Secret.png|The Every Flavor Ice Cream hidden in the Member Prize Booth Names in other languages SWF Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:The Fair